R For Rocket!
This is the eighth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are staring in awe at Pidgeotto, who just evolved from Pidgey, and easily took out an Arbok. Kevin: I FINALLY GOT A PIDGEOTTO! Zach: Nice job man! Pidgeotto: PIDGEEEE! PIDGEOTTO! Bulbasaur: Bulba bulb! Voice: NO NO NO! COME ON, RELOAD THE TURRETS! Voice2: ALL THE POKEMON ARE DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE ROCKET! Voice: DANG IT! RETREAT! Zach: Come on, we gotta get that door down! Zach tackles the door, which buckles easily under the force. Kevin: Must've been a pretty weak door. Zach glares at him, and Kevin looks up weakly. Kevin: I uh... Didn't mean that you're weak or anything, you're just um... Not super muscular. Zach: Whatever. Come on, let's just find the rest of these Rocket Grunts and take 'em out. Zach walks on, and Kevin follows a few paces behind, muttering under his breath. Kevin: Sheesh... What is with him today? Kevin keeps on following Zach, head down, and he accidentally bumps into Zach, who has stopped and was examining a Persian statue. Zach: Whoa! Zach stumbles in front of the statue, and an alarm goes off. Kevin: ...You have GOT to be kidding me... Bulbasaur: B-Bulbaaa!!! Zach: Bulbasaur, what's wrong!? Bulbasaur sprouts vines from its bulb, and uses them to cover its ears. Kevin: The alarms must be hurting its head! Zach: Great... Come on Bulbasaur, get in my backpack! Bulbasaur hops into Zach's backpack, and Zach quickly zips it up, and Bulbasaur releases a relieved sigh. Kevin: We gotta keep moving! Zach: Right! Zach and Kevin keep on running, and they hear footsteps and voices behind them. TRG: Up ahead, we've almost got 'em! Zach: Come on, come on... Zach swivels his head, looking for a way to lose their pursuers, when he notices a small open door. Zach: Kevin, in here! Kevin follows Zach into the room. Zach then slaps a button on the wall, which activates a mechanical door that slams shut and locks it. Kevin: We're safe... Zach: For now. This is THEIR base, no doubt they'll have the codes to get in. If they even need them. ???: My my my, aren't WE optimistic? Zach: What the- Kevin: Who's there!? A lady with bright red hair, a white lab coat/dress mix-up with a large R on it, and vivid red eyes steps into the light, and as she does, all the lights in the room turn on. At the same time, the alarm shuts down. ???: My name is Ariana, and I'm a Team Rocket Admin. And you two must be the ones who have been causing us so much trouble. Kevin: And if we are, what'd you be able to do? Team Rocket is lame! They steal Pokemon for no reason! Ariana: Oh, my dear boy, such accusations... We DO steal Pokemon, but it is for a much higher purpose than you could possibly imagine. Now, Murkrow, let's go! Ariana throws a Poke Ball into the air, and a black, crow-like Pokemon comes out. Murkrow: Krow, krow! Zach: What is THAT? Kevin: It's from the Johto Region! But I've only seen them once before! Zach: Great... Let's see what we can do with... Poliwhirl! Zach flings his Poke Ball up, and Poliwhirl jumps out. Ariana: A Poliwhirl? That's the best you've got? Well then, it's about time I removed you from existence! Murkrow, use Night Slash! Murkrow flies into the air, then comes down, wings glowing a dark purple aura. Zach: Poliwhirl, counter it with Mega Punch! Poliwhirl's hand glows a bright white, and it punches at Murkrow, who seemingly vanishes. Zach: Where'd it- Ariana: Now Murkrow, Foul Play! Zach glances up, and sees Murkrow barreling towards Poliwhirl, its entire body now covered in the dark aura. Zach: Poliwhirl, watch out! Murkrow slams into Poliwhirl, creating a large explosion of the dark aura, and dust billows everywhere, while Zach and Kevin slam against the wall. Zach: Ungh... Poliwhirl... Ariana laughs, and glares at them, sympathy in her eyes. Ariana: So young, so weak... This is what happens when kiddies mess around with Team Rocket. Zach struggles up, and sees Poliwhirl struggling up as well. Zach: We're just... Getting started... Zach glances up, and notices a series of sprinklers built in. Zach: Poliwhirl, use Water Gun on one of those sprinklers! Poliwhirl glances at him nervously, but does as told, and instantly the sprinkler pops off, and water begins flooding in, and the other sprinklers activate, drenching everything in the room in water. Ariana: Gah! My beautiful lab coat! Murkow, make them... pay? Poliwhirl's wounds are rapidly healing, the water absorbing into his body, and he glares at Murkrow with renewed energy. Zach: Poliwhirl... Use Water Pulse! All the water in the room begins to get sucked into a small sphere of compressed water, which forms in front of Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl: Poli... WHIIIIIIRL! Poliwhirl slings the sphere into Murkrow, who gasps in surprise, and flies into Ariana, and the sphere explodes, blasting them both into the wall unconscious. Zach: That's what I call... A good job... Zach returns Poliwhirl, and he begins to brush himself off, Kevin just staring at him. Zach: What? Kevin: How'd you know to do that? Zach: It's called improv. I do it a lot. Kevin: ...Epic. Ariana: Ungh... Kevin and Zach glance at Ariana, who is weakly smiling. Ariana: You're doomed now. Kevin: No, we just totally OWNED YOU! Ariana: Perhaps, but this base is going to explode in... Oh, say, two minutes? Ariana holds up a remote, which has a single large red button on it, and she presses it, then speaks into a microphone at the top. Ariana: All Team Rocket Grunts, evacuate immediately. Code 7819. She puts it down, then smiles at them. Ariana: We'll meet each other again. I'm sure of that. She suddenly leaps up, and bounds past them, and down a long corridor. Speakers: 1:30 left. Zach: GO GO GO! Zach and Kevin take off running, passing Team Rocket Grunts the entire way, and bound up the steps and through the door, and several seconds after they get out, the entire building and its basement explodes, causing a huge ripple of heat to go through the city. Kevin: That... Was... AWESOME! Someone pushes Kevin out of the way, and stares at the fire. David: I was supposed to do that, not you! Zach: Too bad, David. Come on, let's just get to the Pokemon Center... Bulbasaur pokes his head out of Zach's backpack, then goes back in, and falls to sleep very quickly. Zach and Kevin walk alongside David towards the Pokemon Center. '---4 Hours Later---' The gates open, and people are finally let back into the city. The Pokemon Center is soon crowded like usual, and all the houses are once again occupied. Zach: Feels good to be around people again. Kevin: Yeah... A man in a white karate uniform walks up to them. Man: Are you Zachary Willsone and Kevin Roberts? Zach: Er... Yes. Why? Man: We heard of your great achievement. In honor of this, we are willing to let you challenge our gym for a badge that will substitute the Saffron City's regular badge. Zach: Th-Thank you! Kevin: Woo-hoo! Here we come Gym Six! The End Category:Episodes